barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney Through the Years
Can we get two of these pages for Baby Bop and BJ Please? Kazi Hassolhoff----- Hello and what's your name? That's a great idea, Kazi. In fact, I was planning to make ones for the two, but forgot to. A little unknown fact: This page was based off of Muppet Wiki's pages for characters through the years. -SonicHOG 01:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The Barney from Season 2 looks just like the Barney from Season 1 and the last two BYG tapes. - some unknown user (SIGN YOUR NAME NEXT TIME! Oh and sign up next time) The costumes have a few minor differences between Season 1 and 2. Same with the late BYG costume and Season 1. - SonicHOG 11:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) And just out of curiousity, what season does Barney's Night Before Christmas take place during? Season 5 or Season 6? -- 06:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'd say Season 5, as it was released in late 1999 (Season 5 was in 1998, but I'd assume it was filmed in late 1998, making it fit after Season 5). - SonicHOG 14:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) -- 17:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. And after hearing Duncan Brannan do Barney's voice in the Barney home videos, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Be My Valentine Love Barney, Round & Round We Go, You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, Come On Over To Barney's House, Barney's Dino Dancin Tunes, & Let's Go To The Zoo, I think he should be the current Barney voice instead of Dean Wendt. I think the current Barney costume is the same as the 2004 one. They didn't make a new one did they. --Bigteddy 23:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) We're still missing a picture of the Barney costume from Season 5. 03:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Bigteddy, Paklack did that part, not me. He knows this info, because he makes his own puppets (and a costume, in the case of a Barney replica). Oh and 71.178.... (it'd be nice if you got an actual account on here. Just saying), the Night Before Christmas costume IS the Season 5 costume. -- SonicHOG 18:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) He did the new Barney costume I wonder if he did the 2004-2008 one. --Bigteddy 03:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Weight Question One thing that always seemed to bug me about the costumes used in the show was how they were so large, yet the characters were fairly fast in movement, agility, and easy to showcase various moves, but the biggest confusion was Barney, who consistently had the largest costume of the four Dinosaurs on the show. I'm not sure if anybody could really answer this, but is there any references anywhere that point out exactly how much Barney's costumes generally tend to weigh? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 16:23, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Barney through the years The two backyard gang costumes need edited for the description. The first one used in Day at the Beach, Backyard Show, and Three Wishes had the correct number of spots. 5 on the back and 3 on the tail. Barney has always had those number of spots and they have always been in the same place. Only the dolls had a different number. HockeyGal18 (talk) 20:00, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey can I add the Barney's Pajama Party costume. That one looks significantly different. It looks like the the promotional photos from 1996. A mix between of all of Gen 2, with a similar structure to the head from Season 4 but the eyelids are pulled a bit and resemble the 2004-present head, while the rest of the body remains the same, or at least resembles the body dtructure from Musical Castle Also, I gotta day, about Antwaun Steele, I feel he should have done so in the TV series. His mannerisms are a quite a mix of David Joyner and Carey Stinson and it totally fits Barney's character. He's just as jumpy as Joyner, and just as observing as Stinson. Hey can I add the Barney's Pajama Party costume. That one looks significantly different. It looks like the the promotional photos from 1996. A mix between of all of Gen 2, with a similar structure to the head from Season 4 but the eyelids are pulled a bit and resemble the 2004-present head, while the rest of the body remains the same, or at least resembles the body dtructure from Musical Castle Also, I gotta day, about Antwaun Steele, I feel he should have done so in the TV series. His mannerisms are a quite a mix of David Joyner and Carey Stinson and it totally fits Barney's character. He's just as jumpy as Joyner, and just as observing as Stinson. Jared.robinson.77 (talk) 02:01, May 8, 2018 (UTC)